


To Simply Be

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Objectification, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank indulges Connor's objectification fetish, and Connor satisfies Hank's breeding kink. Connor makes a big decision on his future in the heat of the moment. Everyone wins.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 268





	To Simply Be

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Trans Connor, breeding kink, praise kink, objectification kink, talk of future children.
> 
> Notes: Progress wasn't happening on the post-apocalypse AU, so I took a break to write this soft and horny one shot.

"You're so good, Connor," Hank whispered, his voice deep and husky as it reverberated in the shell of Connor's ear. "You're the prettiest fleshlight I've ever owned." His huge hands encircled Connor's hips, pulling him down on Hank's huge cock over and over. Connor could only cry out as Hank's cock dragged on the way out of his hole, only to stuff him to capacity once again a moment later. He was so delighted to indulge in the idea of being Hank's object to do with as he wanted. A hole for Hank's use. A sex android, created for this human's pleasure.

Markus would throw a fit if he knew he'd fought for android rights only for Connor to roleplay being an obedient pleasure slave. It wasn't the same, though. Hank wasn't just any man. He was _Hank_ , and Connor trusted him with this taboo fantasy. Knowing he shouldn't want it only made him all the hotter for it, and Hank had relented, despite the seeming concern in his compassionate blue eyes.

"Hank!" Connor gasped as Hank lifted him off his dick and planted him face up on the bed, pinning his lightweight body down to the mattress with his sheer mass. Hank grabbed his legs and pushed them back before pressing his shaft back into Connor's waiting pussy. He pummeled Connor's hole relentlessly, while all Connor could do was take it. So many of his sensors lit up at once it was overwhelming, even for an android as capable as he was. 

It was bliss, and he closed his eyes to free up processing capability. Without sight, he could hear Hank's labored breaths and the sound of Hank's cock sliding into him, his huge balls slapping against Connor's ass as he buried himself to the root. He could feel Hank pounding into him, his massive cock stretching Connor to the limit only to leave him empty and fill him again. He opened his eyes to stop himself from coming too soon, knowing that one more orgasm of his own would drive Hank over the edge. He wasn't ready for this to end, yet. He wanted to see how far Hank could go down this particular rabbit hole. 

"Gonna breed you," Hank muttered. Sweat had broken out on his brow, his cheeks rosy red and labored as he fucked Connor. "You were made to have my babies, you know that? You're gonna look so pretty all knocked up, and everyone's gonna know I did it."

" _Hank_ ," Connor cried. Of course Hank knew that wasn't possible, but in that moment, Connor wished it was. He would gladly have Hank's children. He would spend the next ten years pregnant if it made Hank happy, raising however many children Hank wanted. Serving Hank's simple needs and desires was such a pleasant thought after dealing day after day with complex legal arguments on android rights.

Sometimes he just wanted Hank to take the wheel and drive the bus. He had a way of cutting to the heart of things that turned complex patterns into simple sentences, and he was doing it again, here, tonight, with the simple action of giving Connor this gift. Connor had been agonizing over whether to take a senior position in Markus' android rights' association, and now he knew that the only reason he'd been considering it was out of guilt and a sense of obligation.

He'd deviated because he wanted the ability to make his own choices, and yet he felt bound by the fact that Markus had saved his life—saved all their lives. Yet freedom meant having a life of his own in which to be happy, and he was never happier than when he was with Hank. Like this. Giving himself over to Hank completely.

Hank drew back, leaving Connor empty and then sheathed himself in one stroke. The sheets in Connor's hands tore as he came, his body spasms squeezing Hank's dick until he was sure it would be impossible for Hank to pull out now. Hank came with an involuntary cry, shooting his load deep inside Connor's hole, a huge, creamy mess Hank had been saving for this moment. He gasped for breath, a broad grin spreading across his face as he pulled out. He spread Connor's pussy, pushing his semen back inside with a thick, calloused finger as he sucked in a deep breath. Proud of his handiwork, Connor noted from the look on his face. Only Hank could make him feel special by claiming Connor as his own. Connor might have been a possession, but he was Hank's treasured possession.

"You all right, Connor?" Hank smiled, kissing his way up Connor's inner thigh like he was worshipping a god. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"You were perfect," Connor replied. "That was just what I needed." Hank settled down next to him, laying on his side and paying full attention. "I've made my decision on Markus' offer."

"You're not gonna take the job." Hank sounded equal parts relieved and saddened as he blurted out his conclusion.

"I'd rather stay at home and take care of your babies," Connor admitted. "I know, that's not something a one-of-a-kind prototype should say, but… I want a simple life. I helped Markus do what needed to be done, but that's not my world. I belong here, enjoying a normal life with you."

Hank furrowed his brow. "You're not gonna take this roleplay thing too far, are you? I'm not comfortable acting like I own you outside of the bedroom."

"Hank, I felt freer than I ever had when you said I was your fleshlight than I ever did during the revolution." Connor blushed slightly. "I know I shouldn't, but… You make me feel needed. Wanted. Loved. When I argue for android rights, all I feel is the world's hatred and fear. I'm tired of it. I've done my part. It's time for me to have something of my own."

Hank chuckled. "You feel what you feel. Don't overthink it." He pressed a gentle kiss to Connor's lips. "A simple life suits me fine, Connor. I always thought you'd find out I wasn't enough once everything was over, but maybe we're not so different after all."

"Does that diminish my allure?" Connor asked. "I was special. Now my desire is to be ordinary."

"Not at all," Hank whispered. "You'll always be extraordinary to me. Though, I'm pretty sure it's impossible for me to knock you up, sorry to say. If you really do want babies, we'll have to go about it another way."

"Obviously." Connor grinned. He nuzzled against Hank's chest hair and settled into a comfortable position to wait it out while Hank slept, a sense of peace settling over him as his spinning yellow LED turned back to blue. _Babies_. They were having the kind of ordinary conversation couples often had about their future, with every possibility on the table spread out before them, but there was no pressure. They had time.

For now, Connor could just be. He'd cut the cords of lofty expectations and was free to live his life, not as a deviant or a revolutionary, but as a man like any other. One considering the possibilities of the world and knowing that all the best things still lay on the road ahead.


End file.
